<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liebesfreud by babyhellboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261714">Liebesfreud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy'>babyhellboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lilith deserves love, camilil, hands?, i told myself id never write again yet here we are, sorta - Freeform, the little piano, theres cuddling, yeah hands get held</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith likes to listen to Camila play the piano but she doesn’t make her presence known</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith/Camila, Sister Lilith/Sister Camila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't very often at first. Actually, quite a rare occurrence would find Sister Lilith nearby whenever Sister Camila would sit at the piano. At least that's how it started. In the afternoon, once everyone had taken their evening meal and settled down for the night after their duties, many would roam the halls and gardens in quiet conversation or play instruments around Cat's Cradle.<br/>
Camila was rather fond of the old piano sitting near the armory. If there was one person you could count on to be playing a beautiful melody on it, it was her. Camila sat down at the piano as she usually did and did her warm up exercises. Occasionally, one or two sisters would sit and listen to her play but not for very long. But Lilith, when she wasn’t doing an extra set of exercises or doing sword practice, would sit there from beginning to end. </p><p>It started off as curiosity the first time. She wanted to see if anyone was able to tame the old piano that didn't sound quite right when anybody else tried to play it. And that day's fateful victim was Camila. So Lilith stood in her usual spot in the shadow of one of the massive pillars. </p><p>She assumed Camila would give it a shot and probably be disappointed at the sound and quit. She didn't. All Camila did was play one chord before she paused.<br/>
“You’re sad and lonely aren’t you?” The small woman whispered to the piano. Lilith looked at her with curiosity. This was definitely different than what anyone had done before. Camila softly slid her fingers across every key. </p><p>“Nobody quite understands what you need. But it's okay. I do. We’ll start gently, okay?” And so she played. only the simplest of melodies and not for a very long period of time. Usually she would sit there and try different things out ranging from five to fifteen minutes. And then just as quickly as she had begun, it was over. </p><p>Lilith trained vigorously for the next week after dinner, trying to avoid thinking about Camila and the piano. Sad? Lonely? No. That piano was just stubborn. Bashed around by too many different hands. Tired of being forced to do so much for such a small instrument. </p><p>She exercised harder than ever before, every muscle aching in her entire body. Maybe she ought to call it quits for the night. She walked to the armory and placed the weapons she had used that day back in their respective places. She could hear soft melodies coming from the old piano that night.</p><p>The candles were slowly dimming and only a few nuns were wandering around but there she was. Camila sitting at the piano. Small. She played for nobody but herself. Lilith sat at the base of the pillar, her muscles relaxing ever so slightly as she leaned back. She sat there until the music stopped and then collected herself quietly, making her way to the showers.<br/>
every now and then she would sit there.</p><p>Slowly it became a routine to Lilith. She’d start her evening training slightly earlier than she used to just so she would be able to catch the tail end of Camila’s playing. It was soothing to hear. The way that Camila played the old piano was so gentle yet so powerful. It was almost as though the two were having a conversation with each other. Lilith felt like perhaps she shouldn’t be  listening. But then, over time, Camila would play later into the evening. And Lilith would listen.</p><p>Occasionally, sheet music would appear on the stand. Camila would play it. And Lilith would be there.<br/>
On one particular evening, Lilith had decided to give herself a break from her extra training and just relax. She wandered the halls trying to remain inconspicuous as she waited for Camila to take her usual spot on the piano bench. Lilith watched her make her way towards the piano and sit down. Camila examined the sheet music silently for a minute before placing it back on the stand as Lilith sat behind the pillar. </p><p>“Liebesleid. What a peculiar choice. I suppose I could play it anyways.” </p><p>She was talking to the piano of course. And so she played. It was soft and sad and sweet. How could Camila make a piece so sad sound so hopeful at the same time? It baffled Lilith to no end. </p><p>The next day as Lilith roamed the halls after dinner, Camila strolled along next to her.</p><p>“Do you have any plans for this afternoon?” the small woman asked the taller one. </p><p>“My usual training,” she replied. </p><p>A lie. </p><p>“Schön Rosmarin is a much happier piece don’t you think?” Lilith stopped in her tracks yet Camila continued to speak. “I think they both sound better when paired with a stringed instrument however.”</p><p>Camila turned around and looked at Lilith with a gentle smile on her face. </p><p>“You’re a little bit awful at hiding. Besides, not many people around here have a plethora of sheet music. I was hoping you’d gather the courage to come sit with me but it's been four months now. Don’t you play the cello? I’m sure there's one somewhere around here.” </p><p>Lilith stared at her in shock. All she could do was nod. </p><p>“Wonderful! So you’ll accompany me?”</p><p>No. She couldn’t. She hadn’t played a cello in years.</p><p>“I haven’t played a cello in years. My hands...”</p><p>Camila took Lilith’s right hand in her own and turned the palm towards herself. Lilith did everything in her power to stop her mind from short circuiting as Camila turned it gently.</p><p>“Your hands feel alright to me. Nothing a bit of massaging can't help.”</p><p>Lilith took her hand back with wide eyes as she stared at Camila. Camila’s smile faltered slightly. </p><p>“I have a couple other pieces for the cello and piano we could do I suppose.” The thought of Camila’s smile diminishing in the slightest aching her chest. </p><p>Camila clasped her hands together in joy, her smile somehow brighter than before. “Oh superb! Meet me at the piano in fifteen minutes with the sheet music. I have to go get something.” </p><p>She was gone before Lilith could even open her mouth again. </p><p>Lilith waited next to the piano with the sheet music in hand. It was quite comical really to see Camila appear with a cello case in arms. She set it down carefully in front of Lilith with a triumphant look on her face. </p><p>“So? What did you pick?”</p><p>“Liebesfreud.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i wasnt gonna write a second chapter but i just wanted them to be soft together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound was so faint, Camila almost missed it. She had been debating going to talk to Lilith for about twenty minutes now and had been pacing around cats cradle when she noticed it. </p>
<p>Out in the lower courtyard in the depth of the night, Camila could hear someone playing the cello. She wrapped the small blanket she had around her shoulders just a little bit tighter as she crept around the corner and squinted to see who it was. She really should’ve put her glasses on she thought as she creeped a little closer and studied the slender form out in the courtyard. </p>
<p>“Lilith?” she said barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>The sound of the cello screeched with surprise and stopped as the woman in question turned on the bench to face Camila. </p>
<p>Lilith stood with haste and almost dropped the instrument she had been playing so tenderly just a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>“Oh! Camila... Que pasó?”</p>
<p>Camila walked towards Lilith with a concerned look on her face.</p>
<p>“Lilith... its chilly... and its almost midnight. What are you doing out here playing the cello?”</p>
<p>Lilith’s grip tightened on the neck of her instrument as countless thoughts swirled in her mind. She fiddled with her bow as she began to reply to Camila. </p>
<p>“I’ve been practicing. Your playing is so beautiful and I just... I wanted to practice more so that I could play better with you.”</p>
<p>It was always needing to practice. That was all Camila ever saw Lilith do. Camila wondered if she ever took time for herself. Just to enjoy things. Did she accidentally push Lilith into another corner with her music? Camila frowned at the thought. </p>
<p>“Lilith I didn’t ask you to play cello with me because I expected anything from you... I just liked spending time together.”</p>
<p>“But sometimes I mess up,” the taller woman replied as she looked down to the floor, “Ive been training with weapons for so long it gets harder for my hands to do more delicate things.”</p>
<p>Camila took the cello from Lilith and placed it on the bench the woman had been sitting on just minutes ago and proceeded to do the same with the bow. Lilith looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. How was Camila always so gentle yet fierce at the same time? Years had passed since Lilith was anything but rough. She was jagged around the edges, having lost that softness a long time ago due to her upbringing. Yet Camila... Somehow she was a perfect balance. </p>
<p>Suddenly Lilith’s hand was in Camila’s. She had managed to intertwine their fingers together while Lilith was deep in thought. Camila looked up at Lilith as she stroked the back of her hand with her palm.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be delicate, Lilith. You’re perfect just the way you are. Being able to play the piano with you was merely an excuse to spend more time together. You mean so much to me please don’t think you have to change.”</p>
<p>Overwhelmed couldn’t even begin to describe how Lilith felt. She wanted to rip her hand away from Camila and find a corner to hide in and cry. How dare Camila be so sweet to her. How dare she look into her very soul the way that she did. But Camila’s grip was strong. Almost like she knew Lilith would try to run away when confronted with positive affirmation. </p>
<p>Camila’s grip was strong yet not painful and Lilith found comfort in it. She felt the smaller woman shiver and finally remembered just how chilly the night was. </p>
<p>“We- Uh we should probably go inside. Besides, I have to put my cello away.”</p>
<p>Camila nodded as she grabbed the bow, letting Lilith take her instrument and lead her to the dormitory hall. It was a quiet walk and Camila could feel the other woman’s nervousness. She squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile, earning a strained smile from Lilith in return.</p>
<p>They arrived in the hallway and Lilith let her hand go and held her room door open for Camila, a silent question to enter. Camila was surprised she got as far as she did. She was pretty sure Lilith was two seconds away from slamming the door in her face. Camila walked into the room closely followed by the taller woman. She leaned against a wall as she watched her carefully put the cello and bow away in their case. </p>
<p>Lilith slid the case underneath her bed and stood up with slumped shoulders, her back facing Camila. </p>
<p>“Ive never meant much to anybody. Not in a way that matters,” Lilith fidgeted with her hands, wringing her fingers as she spoke, “Its always been about how others could benefit from me. About how I could be useful. This... You...”</p>
<p>Lilith was at a loss for words. She’d never done this before. Be vulnerable. What if Camila didn’t want the same thing Lilith wanted from her? Lilith didn’t like feeling uncertain. She let out a huff as she turned around to face Camila, startled that she was suddenly so close to her. A flush rose up her neck to her cheeks as she looked down at her. </p>
<p>“I-“</p>
<p>“You know I would never use you, right?”</p>
<p>Lilith nodded. Its all she could do with Camila in such close proximity. Her warmth was intoxicating and she was unsure if she could handle it any longer. Lilith glanced at her lips, hoping Camila hadn’t seen it happen. But she did. </p>
<p>Camila stepped closer to her, Lilith stumbling backwards, the back of her legs hitting the bed. Camila pushed her softly, bringing them to eye level. Lilith looked at her, the blush on her cheeks growing darker. </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you,” Camila whispered so faintly that had they been any further, Lilith wouldn’t have heard. </p>
<p>“I- Maybe we sh-“</p>
<p>Lilith grabbed the front of Camila’s habit and drew them closer. Their lips connected in a firm but gentle kiss. Her chest exploded with warmth as she tried to convey just how much she cared about Camila. She doesn’t know how much time passed but she reluctantly pulls away to take a breath. Camila’s arms were wrapped around her neck. </p>
<p>“You know we can’t go any further than this.” </p>
<p>Camila nodded as she shivered once more. Lilith drew her hand up to her cheek. She moved the blanket on her bed and took off her boots. Crawling in, she patted the spot next to her for Camila to follow. </p>
<p>“You’re cold. Come lay down with me.”</p>
<p>Camila followed Lilith’s earlier action and crawled   past Lilith so that she was in the bed next to the wall. She took Lilith into her arms, hugging her back tightly to her chest and wrapping the blanket around the both of them. Lilith took one of her hands in her own, bringing it up to her lips and kissing Camila’s knuckles. </p>
<p>“I love you, Camila,” she whispered. </p>
<p>She could feel Camila smile against her back and she knew. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Lilith.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The three pieces are usually performed or heard separately, and are titled Liebesfreud (Love's Joy), Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow), and Schön Rosmarin (Lovely Rosemary).</p><p>Im @lilshotgun on tumblr! Come talk to me about camilil and lilshotgun and just about anything warrior nun! :) i also do art</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>